Heart of Gold (The Prince's Jewel remake)
by WhiteRoseQueen
Summary: Aurora is destined to be a courtesan since birth. However, when the Prince of Asgard intervenes, Aurora's life will no longer be one of servitude, but of power and freedom.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs and my storyline. The Events of Thor and Thor: The Dark World have occurred although Loki did not betray Thor and Frigga is still alive. Jane Foster has been dead for some time now and Thor still watches over her family.**

 **A/N: Hello my fellow followers and favorites! Here is my new version of TPJ!**

* * *

 **Ch.1 First Impressions**

 _ **More precious than any gem.**_

 _ **More fragile than roses' stem.**_

 _ **More of a gift, an honor to hold.**_

 _ **Never lose your Heart of gold.**_

 _ **More cherished than a loved ones' touch.**_

 _ **A simple sign of honesty and trust.**_

 _ **More valuable than anything else sold.**_

 _ **Never trade your Heart of gold.**_

 _ **More beautiful than the first snowflake.**_

 _ **More serene than a simple, placid cool crystal clear lake.**_

 _ **More sweet than anything you could be told.**_

 _ **Never forsake your Heart of gold**_

 _ **~Heart of Gold, Sean M. Hess**_

* * *

Thor didn't know why he had agreed to Fandral and Loki's proposal. He would have rather stayed locked up in his chambers for the remainder of the night, but they had insisted he come with them to whatever destination it was. Instead of his traditional attire, he wore a simple outfit of a blue tunic with black breeches and boots along with a wool cloak for the night. He had wanted to wear something other than his princely wardrobe. However, his outfit still indicated his royal status and all the people of Asgard knew him by his stature and face. He was a giant amongst them and a god after all.

Thor now sat in the most popular brothel of Asgard, The Golden Swan. More like an elegant manor, the brothel first opened to the entrance hall which was decorated with paintings and mosaics of the highest quality. Some were portraits of the girls, others pleasant scenes of the countryside, and few were the depictions of the glories of war. This long hallway was used to store belongings of visitors and to display the so-called "products" or "merchandise" available. The brothel then led to the central area of socialization, a main hall that had high ceilings strung with gold and diamond chandeliers and a magnificent white marble staircase that led to the apartments of the many girls housed inside the sinful place. In this area, there was the open floor of the hall where various golden tables were placed strategically across the floor along with their matching sets of benches or chairs. Various furs had been set on the floor as rugs or on chairs as blankets. Torches littered the walls, giving the room a golden glow. Some areas had been carved out of the wall to provide private areas for intimacy. These were mostly windowsill seats that were hidden behind drapes of silk. Glass rooms had also been created in which one side of the room was entirely made of crystal glass and a curtain could be pulled along for more privacy. These rooms were used for private parties and such.

Sipping from his mug of ale, Thor grimaced as the contents trickled down his throat. The drink was not something he was used to and the taste was unpleasant. Casting his gaze across the room, he watched the many girls as they worked for the night. Some were just barmaids who delivered beer or wine to each table and returned to their own homes at the end of the night. Dancers were placed in various portions of the rooms, also just hired help rather than permanent residents, although some were housed in the brothel temporarily.

The actual residents of the brothel were seen distributing their services amongst the many men, signified by their golden swan pins in their hair. Some were considered basic prostitutes while other women were more valuable and seen as courtesans for the nobles. This status was based on if you sought out work or if you were selected by the matron of the brothel, Madam Runa Dagrsdottir. By her standards, if you had to sell yourself to earn money, you were considered a prostitute and no more. She would house you and clothe you, but you were not seen as very valuable or unique in her eyes. These women were well provided for and lived in the east wing of the brothel. Other girls were considered courtesans, having sought out Madam Runa for guidance before entering the profession. Being more numerous, they had smaller chambers then the few girls Madam Runa kept as her "sacred swans." These women were practically chosen from childhood or birth to serve in The Golden Swan. Many times, Madam Runa would look in orphanages or overcrowded temples to search for girls who would serve her purpose. Other girls were born from previous "sacred swans" and were destined for the same life their mother had if she had not left and married or climbed the ladder of society as some did. These girls were often pledged to just one man in a contract, only available for their needs. Some married their lovers, others were put into new contracts, and some made enough money to make a new, respectable life for themselves. In some cases, Madam Runa was either a charitable woman or a greedy brothel owner. Only the inhabitants of The Golden Swan, Madam Runa's girls, truly knew that answer.

Looking across the table, Thor eyed Fandral as one of the "sacred swans" sat in his lap and giggled at a joke he had just said. She was exquisite beyond belief with flaming red hair and golden eyes that reflected that of a feline. She had been Fandral's mistress for quite some time now, a year at the most, and Fandral was besotted with her by the looks of it. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and she smiled at the gesture, running her fingers through his blonde hair lovingly. Her name was Irene, meaning "peace," and though she was not confrontational like some women were, she did assert herself in the fact that she was not totally subordinate. Fandral had on a countless number of occasions described her behavior in the bedroom, how she could turn the tables at any moment and have him begging for her in a split second. Thor and Irene locked eyes for a moment, her head bowing respectfully rather than her eying him lustfully like most of the women did. She had no interest in Thor whatsoever.

Making her rounds around the establishment, Madam Runa appeared to greet the princes and their friend. She had aged quite well and still retained her youthful appearance at her older age. Her blonde hair had kept its yellow shine and her blue eyes sparkled with amusement at the revelries of the young men. Few wrinkles were apparent in her facial features and her voice was sweet as honey, no indication of her actual age. "My lords," she said cheerfully as she neared them, "I welcome you all." Directing her words at Fandral she spoke, "Irene was quite pleased when she saw you my Lord. I think she's missed you." A teasing tone was evident in her voice. Irene blushed at the woman's words as Fandral chuckled. "I see everyone, but the crown prince has some entertainment for the night." Irene and the other woman at the table, both in Loki and Fandral's laps, looked at each other, concerned at the tone evident in Madam Runa's voice. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Thor shook his head the woman's words, not wanting a companion for the night. "I am quite fine my lady. I wish to enjoy the company I have now." Thor had no interest in taking a woman for the night. He had spent the good part of half a century loving a woman who would not have him. Jane had moved on with her life. She married, received the Nobel Peace Prize, had children, continued her research as an astrophysicist, and died at the ripe age of 95. Thor had mourned for her, yet he still did not move on. It was true he had women, but it was not the same lust he had possessed before. He tired of them easily, and moved on to the next as if they were flavors of the month. He never kept a mistress, thinking it too much of a commitment for him.

"Nonsense. A prince of Asgard should always have a pretty lady by his side. I have just the girl in mind for you. You'll like her. I'm sure of it." Madam Runa smiled at him determinedly. She had a way of knowing which woman would suit each man perfectly. It was her business after all, but she hesitated at first before speaking again. It seemed as if the girl she chose was not one she was willing to give up for nothing. Directing her words at Irene, she spoke, "Go and fetch Aurora, Irene."

Irene immediately stood up from her position in Fandral's lap, a look of rage on her face. She was angry at her employer's words. "You promised," she whispered, though the whole company could hear her. Thor's forehead creased at her words. Something was wrong and he did not like it.

Pulling her aside, Madam Runa harshly reprimanded Irene for her behavior before pointing her in the direction of the staircase. Irene consented, although she had a look of anguish on her face. Madam Runa's face then plastered another rehearsed smile on it. "Irene will be back shortly as will I. If you'll please excuse me, there is a man I must discuss some arrangements with for a moment." She bowed at the nobles before walking a short distance to a man who had waved her to their table.

Thor looked irritated as he watched the woman leave. He did not want company for the night and would rather return to his chambers in the palace. Casting his glance at Loki and Fandral, he noticed the two's differed appearances right now. Loki had a look of amusement on his face at his brother's discomfort as he continued to enjoy the attention of the woman next to him. Fandral looked distraught at Irene's disappearance, his eyes following her up the staircase. Locking gazes with Thor, he shook his head. "You don't want you're getting yourself into Thor. This business is a harsh way of life and this woman being brought to you bears the same burden that Irene does, although she is spared from most of the cruelties this profession implies. She's one of the sacred swans." Fandral grimaced at the last sentence. He hated that Irene was bound to this type of servitude, but he could release her at any time and buy her freedom with marriage or other agreements. The girl, Aurora, now complicated things.

"What do you mean, my friend?" questioned Thor. His face was one of concern due to Fandral's tone of voice.

"Aurora is Irene's younger sister. She was to be spared from this life when I took Irene away. I was supposed to make a contract with Madam Runa ensuring Aurora's release." Thor went to interrupt, his hand slamming on the table, but Fandral continued speaking. "It's too late Thor. Once you see her, you won't agree with me anymore. Besides, you've consented to the task. The contract has already been made. It's an odd type of magic, very ancient. It's rarely used now, but all Madam Runa needed was for you to agree. You've made an unspoken bond. The girl's already bound to you. Once Runa decides, it can't be undecided." Thor sat back down in his seat, defeated, and waited for Irene to return with her sister.

* * *

Irene ascended the marble staircase with wary steps, trying to make her journey as slow as possible. She didn't know what to say, but she felt a string of emotions that made her want to explode: anger, betrayal, distress, and worry. Her sister's fate was now in the hands of the crown prince who was not only a god, but a giant, a warrior, and a monster in some cases. She had heard of his appetite with women, often they had bruises covering their bodies from the brute strength of his grip alone.

Walking through the hallway of the bordello, Irene made it to her destination, taking in a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she had to divulge to her younger sister. Pushing open the door to her sister's chamber, she smiled when she saw that Aurora was fast asleep. She slept on her side, the blanket pulled over her body like a butterfly's cocoon. Her chocolate color curls spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall, the firelight highlighting her delicate features. The sound of the closing door made Aurora stir. Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment before her eyes opened, the same golden color as Irene's eyes.

Irene made her way to the edge of the bed, sitting down next to her sister and running her fingers through her sister's hair. Aurora drowsily smiled at her sister, curious as to why she had woken her. She would have thought she would be enjoying her time with Fandral. "I have something to tell you," Irene spoke solemnly. Sitting up, Aurora brushed the sleep out of her eyes. She knew something serious was about to be said. "You've been chosen."

Aurora's face was that of shock as her mouth began opening and closing in an unladylike manner. Madam Runa would have been horrified at her expression. "I…I don't understand." Aurora's tiny body was shaking as tears spilled from her eyes, her delicate body racked with fear and confusion at the revelation.

Irene rubbed her sister's back, trying to soothe her, but it did little to alleviate her anxiety. "Madam Runa has given you in contract to Prince Thor." Aurora's eyes widened in horror when she heard that and she shuffled away from her sister, her nightgown riding up as she moved away from Irene. She shook her head in refusal.

"No," Aurora said fearfully. "Why?" She questioned, "I thought Lord Fandral was…"

Irene interrupted her sister. "I know," she spoke, "But apparently, this is a more satisfactory arrangement than adding to her coffers."

"But she promised. She said she would never do this to me."

"Promises are made to broken. You need to learn that Aurora." It was a hard, but a well needed lesson to learn for the real world, a world where Aurora was to be harshly judged for her position. "Do not worry little sister. Fandral will talk to his grace. He knows him quite well and I'm sure he would speak if he disagreed." Aurora nodded her head in understanding, wiping harshly at the tears on her face. She accepted her fate with little resistance knowing it would do her no good. "How about we get you ready, hmmm?" Irene did not want to say those words, but she knew they would both feel Madam Runa's wrath if the sisters were not timely in their appearance. She rose from her position on the bed and headed towards Aurora's closet which was filled with a vast number of dresses. Aurora was Madam Runa's favorite and was spoiled on several occasions because of this. Madam Runa often treated her as if she was her own child, but she still reminded her of her position with the lessons she taught to her daily along with the other girls.

Filtering through the various styles and materials of the dresses, Irene picked out her favorite ones. The first was red in color, Thor's favorite and Irene made it a point for Aurora to know that. The dress was scandalous enough with its low neckline and show of cleavage. Embroidered in gold, the dress was paired with a necklace of the same color and set with rubies. Aurora glared defiantly at her sister, not wanting to wear the revealing dress. The second dress was soft blue in color. Aurora wrinkled her nose at that one, thinking it too flowy and fairy like for her to wear. Plus, it matched her sister's completion much better than it did her own. A third dress was then pulled out from a bureau at the end of her bed. It was Irene's dress, one she had never worn before, but was saving for a perfect moment. Irene must have chosen this occasion for Aurora to wear it. The dress was silver in color, decorated with a cluster of crystals above the bust line and scattered all over the rest of the fabric. The material was thin, but not thin enough to be see through. The long sleeves were also decorated with crystals and tightly fit to the arms.

Irene motioned for Aurora to slip on the dress. Aurora followed her sister's orders, discarding her nightgown and putting the dress on in its place. The dress was a perfect fit, accentuating her curves perfectly, but not to the point where it overdid it. The neckline of the dress fell just above her breasts, hinting she was well endowed, but to the point where it fit her body type. Smoothing the dress down, Aurora looked in the full-length mirror placed in her room. She scrutinized her form, biting her lip nervously as she looked for her elder sister's approval. Irene nodded her head, giving her little sister a small smile.

"Let me do your hair now," Irene said gently. Aurora walked to her elaborate golden vanity, sitting down on the designated stool while Irene came up behind her to arrange her hair. She went with a simple look, Aurora's hair splayed over her shoulders, but a few strands pulled into small braids were pinned at the back of her head. No jewels adorned her hair or body. She did not care for them as other women did.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Aurora applied very few cosmetics to her face. A hint of blush and a little gloss were used, but other than that, nothing else was needed. She looked natural instead of cake-faced as other women did. Irene did the same as well, touching up on her own looks.

The two sisters then departed from the chamber, both grasping the others hand tightly as anxiety took over their bodies. Irene looked straight-ahead, the clearer minded sister while Aurora stared at her feet, troubled by what was to happen. They reached the top of the stairs, Aurora staring anxiously at the guests below. Irene tugged her hand, but Aurora shook her head. "I'll be down in a moment," Aurora spoke quietly, her face indicating that she needed a moment to prepare herself. Irene shook her head at her sister's words and descended the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she gracefully walked towards her table of patrons before being harshly grabbed by Madam Runa.

"You brought her with you, correct? She understands?" Madam Runa questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Irene. Irene roughly pulled her arm from Runa's grip, gritting her teeth at the woman.

"Yes, she understands that you broke your promise." Irene glared angrily at Runa, her pale cheeks turning red in her anger. "She's your favorite. Why would you do this?" Her voice was desperate as she searched Madam Runa's face for an answer.

Madam Runa hesitated for a moment, taken aback by Irene's very forward behavior. "I saw an opportunity." Her answer was short and concise, giving way to no protest. "Carry along now. Lord Fandral is waiting as well as the prince." She turned quickly before moving to the next table of customers.

Irene glared at the woman's back before continuing towards her destination. She quickly changed her facial expression from that of anger to blankness when she saw the look of worry on Fandral's face. She resumed her position in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Where's your sister?" Fandral questioned, squeezing her hip in a supporting manner.

"She's coming," Irene responded, her eyes drifting to Thor as she warily scanned his features. He had no expression on his face, indifference at most. Thor's hands gripped his chalice firmly as he awaited Aurora's arrival. She was nowhere to be seen, but then again, he had no idea what she looked like. He supposed she looked like Irene with her red hair and golden eyes, but he could be wrong.

An outburst broke out at the other end of the establishment, catching the group's attention. All eyes turned to see Aurora being hooted and howled at by the various men littered throughout the bordello. She was blushing at their words as she tried to disentangle herself from their hands grabbing at her skirts playfully. Recognition appeared in Thor's eyes as he saw Irene look on apprehensively. His eyes took in the appearance of the girl. She was slim in figure and appealing to look at. However, she was the exact opposite of her sister in looks with her dark brown hair and tan skin tone. When her eyes met his, he was captivated. They were the same honey-gold color as her sister's, a rare occurrence in Asgard. Thor knew only Heimdall to have the same color.

Aurora seemed on edge as she backed away from the rowdy men, disappearing through an archway that led to the gardens behind the brothel. Thor followed as if under a trance, rising from his seat quite abruptly before heading in the direction he saw Aurora depart in. Something within his mind beckoned him to follow as if he something important was slipping from his grasp. He didn't feel lust for this girl, though his body did become overwhelmed by heat and tension. It was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps curiosity, empathy, or interest at her situation and how she was running away from him in a sense. He liked the hunt and she was giving it to him.

Exiting the premises through the archway, Thor scanned his surroundings for the woman overtaking his mind. His eyes were like lasers, moving back and forth rapidly across the garden. He spotted Aurora, sitting at the bottom of the steps and discarding her silver sandals. She placed them nonchalantly on the ground next to her, a loud thump being heard as they connected with the hard earth. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Thor before rising and walked briskly through the gardens, her hands lifting the hem of her dress to her knees so that the bottom would not get soiled. She seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing, not caring that the Prince of Asgard was at her heels.

Following Aurora through the hedges of the garden, Thor could only catch glances of her skirts as she maneuvered between them. There were torches lighted throughout the lush greenery, but it did little to aid Thor's eyesight. He could barely see anything through the darkness, his eyes searching far and wide for any source of light. However, Thor could hear the little sounds made by Aurora's steps as she moved ahead of him. His ears could pick up the noises from thousands of years of experience and he used this to his advantage, benefiting from his instincts as he tracked her keenly.

Finally, he spotted Aurora on the platform of a white marble temple amid a row of columns supporting the roof. It was a magnificent structure, designed to worship the gods of old, Odin's ancestors and others. The building was entirely made of white material and shined like a beacon amongst the night. Norse script was written on the walls, mostly hymns and descriptions for the powerful beings of Asgard. It was plain and simple, not gaudy and decked out like other temples would have been. It was a powerful structure in itself and Thor liked it that way.

Prowling closer to where Aurora stood, Thor noticed how she still continued to flee from him, flittering between the columns as stealthily as a fox. He would catch sight of her for a moment, a string of hair, the train of her dress, the simple movement of her hand as it moved across a column, or the glint of her eyes would connect with his. Thor followed, his commanding footsteps echoing through the temple. He mimicked her movement exactly until they came to the last column. Thor believed she was hiding behind the curved structure and he darted behind the column to catch her, but she was not there. Instead she stood against a column two away from Thor, her eyes scrutinizing him.

"Are you really the crown prince of Asgard?" Aurora questioned, her head tilting to the side. Thor didn't know what to say and hesitated for a moment. She watched him, her eyes moving up and down his body. He certainly looked like the god or what she imagined him to look like. He stood about a foot taller than her, maybe more. His shoulders were broad, his muscles emphasized by the tight confines of his regular wear. To Aurora, he held warrior-like features, especially with the light scarring on his neck and left side of his face. His body language basically screamed dominance to her, though she wouldn't admit it to him. Aurora didn't back down, but met the domineering man head on.

"For a prince, you don't really say much." Thor's eyebrows raised in amusement.

"And for a lady, you are very forward. Some may say you speak out of turn." Aurora blushed at Thor's statement, but her golden orbs did not stray from his face, that is, until a thought crossed her mind. Her eyes were then cast demurely to the ground.

"I'm not a lady, my lord." Aurora's tone was almost cynical as she spoke and Thor frowned at her change in behavior.

"And why is that?" Thor questioned. He stepped closer to her and leaned back across the column from her, crossing his arms over his chest. She was quite different from other girls, that much he could admit. She had a spark in her that many lacked and it interested him to no end. Aurora noticed his change in position, but did not mind it.

Aurora's eyes lifted to meet Thor's, an irritated look in them. "I think you know the answer to that. You're here, not your court. Aren't there enough pretty ladies there to attract your attention?" She bit her tongue when she realized how rude she sounded. The air was stiff between the pair.

"I think you should think before you speak." Thor's voice cut through the silence like a knife. He began to stalk toward Aurora menacingly, like a wolf taunting a tender lamb, before he stood directly in front of her. Placing one hand on the column next to her head and the other on her hip, Thor brought his face dangerously close to hers. He watched her intently, ready for the mysterious girl to react to him. She stated back at him defiantly, her nostrils flaring. Whether it was in anger or nervousness, Thor could not tell. Her arms stayed pinned to her side, but they were clenched into tiny fists as if she was struggling not to push him away. Thor smirked. He had gotten a reaction from her after all, even if it was minimal.

"I'd appreciate it if you removed yourself from your close position to me," gritted Aurora through her teeth. Her tone was deadly as she spoke and her eyes reflected a venomous look. Thor's eyes widened in delicious surprise and he flashed a wicked smile, not complying with her. "My lord," Aurora continued. A mixture of sarcasm and anger filtered through her voice and into Thor's ears. He paid no heed and remained where he was, pressing his body further into Aurora's. She gasped as she felt his body heat against her own. It didn't help that Thor's mouth was now directly next to her ear. She could hear his breathing and feel his hot breath on her, making her shiver. A blush gushed across her cheeks as she gave into the game he was playing with her. Thor could notice by the way her tension disappeared and her breathing evened out.

Thor leaned back, studying Aurora's body language as she gave in to him. He was perturbed by her attitude towards him. She was fiery one minute and compliant the next. Backing away from her, he raised his hands in a harmless manner before holding one out for her to take. "Shall we?" Thor questioned. Aurora stared at his hand hesitantly before timidly taking it in her own. The two then made their way back towards the bordello to return to the company within. Thor could barely take his eyes off her as they walked in the pale moonlight. She was mystery to him and he wished to uncover the woman behind the mask.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are welcome.**


End file.
